How can you not love pie!
by YouRunGay
Summary: Cat loves to bake pies, but with those short shorts covering her hips Andre can't get 'her' pie out of his head.


KITTY_CAT : ANDRE?

ANDREEE : HEY LITTLE RED!

KITTY_CAT : I SAW YOU TODAY!

KITTY_CAT : BUT IT WASN'T YOU :D

ANDREE : REALLY? HAHA. IF IT WAS ME I WOULD'VE SEEN YOU FIRST AND I WOULD'VE SAID HI, LITTLE RED ;)

KITTY_CAT : HOW DO YOU KNOW YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN ME FIRST? o.O

ANDREE : YOU REALLY HAVE TO ASK? YOU DON'T 'BLEND IN' EASILY, BABE! XD

KITTY_CAT : WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?! :O

ANDREE : HAHA, BABE. IT'S A COMPLIMENT, YOU'RE A VERY NOTICABLE GIRL. PEOPLE DON'T JUST LOOK PAST YOU.

KITTY_CAT : OW, OKAY! THANK YOU, ANDRE! :D

ANDREE : ;)

ANDREE : HOW FAR DID YOU COME? DID I MISS A LOT?

KITTY_CAT : NO

KITTY_CAT : BECK AND I FINISHED THE SCRIPT UP TO WHERE THE PLOT TURNS.

ANDREE : THAT'S GREAT, SEND ME THE SCRIPT?

KITTY_CAT : YES, HOLD ON.

KITTY_CAT : OEH! BECK CAME ON!

ANDREE ADDED BECK&JADE TO THE CONVERSATION.

ANDREE : HEY BECK, HOW'S IT HANGIN?

BECK&JADE : HEYY!

BECK&JADE : GOOD GOOD, JUST CAME HOME FROM WORK. SO LET'S TALK YOU UP TO SPEED AND I'M GONNA TAKE A SHOWER.

KITTY_CAT : HEY BECK! THAT REMINDS ME, I JUST BOUGHT THESE DELICIOUS SMELLING BATH OILS! YOU SHOULD TRY THEM BECK!

BECK&JADE : HEY CAT, GHEHE DO THEY SMELL LIKE GIRLS?

KITTY_CAT : NO!

KITTY_CAT : THEY SMELL LIKE DIFFERENT KINDS OF CAKES AND PIES! IT'S DELICIOUS!

BECK&JADE : NO THANKS, CAT! XD

ANDREE : OKAY, THE SCRIPT?

KITTY_CAT SEND 'THE ELEPHANT IN THE ROOM' TO ANDREE.

ANDREE : THANKS BABE

KITTY_CAT : YOU'RE WELCOME!

BECK&JADE : OKAY, SO, NOW MARCELLO AND ANTHONY GET INTO A FIGHT. WHO STARTS?

KITTY_CAT : HOW ABOUT MARCELLO SEES ANTHONY AND MILLY TOGETHER?

KITTY_CAT : HE'S HEART BROKEN AND BAKES A PIE TO RELIEVE STRESS?

BECK&JADE : CAT, GET YOUR MIND OFF OF PIES! HAHA

KITTY_CAT : BUT IT'S SO GOOD!

BECK&JADE : HAHA LET ME GUESS, YOU ARE GOING TO BAKE A PIE TONIGHT?

KITTY_CAT : OMG YESSSS! HOW DID YOU KNOW? O.o

BECK&JADE : SILLY CAT! YOU UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER!

KITTY_CAT : HAHAHAHAHAHA

ANDREE : LET'S KEEP IT IN

BECK&JADE : YOU BETTER BRING ME A PIECE TOMORROW!

BECK&JADE : DON'T GET ME WRONG, I LOVE PIE BUT WHAT DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH OUR PLAY? XD

KITTY_CAT : I WILL, BECK. BUT ONLY IF YOU BRING ME A SANDWICH FROM THAT BAKERY DOWN YOUR STREET!

BECK&JADE : HAHA DEAL!

ANDREE : I SUCK AT THAT FAKE FIGHTING, THAT GUY SCORED MY PERFORMANCE A D! THIS WAY, WE CAN FIGHT WITH PIE, MUAHAHAHA!

KITTY_CAT : YAYY, I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU BECK!

BECK&JADE : A FOOD FIGHT? I LIKE IT.

BECK&JADE : CAT, ALWAYS!

ANDREE : YES, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO PLAY ITALIANS. DON'T THEY STAY CLASSY AT ALL TIMES?

KITTY_CAT : OMG XD

KITTY_CAT : DID YOU WATCH JERSEY SHORE! SUCH WEIRD PEOPLE…

ANDREE : HAHA LITTLE RED, STAY FOCUSED!

ANDREE : BESIDES, DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO WATCH THAT SHOW?

KITTY_CAT : I KNOW, BUT I WAS BORED AND IT WAS THE ONLY THING ON.

ANDREE : DON'T WATCH THAT BULLSH*T XD

ANDREE : OKAY, WE PLAY CLASSY ITALIANS THAT DON'T WANT TO FIST FIGHT SO THEY FIGHT WITH WHAT IS THE CLOSEST AAAAND THAT IS PIE?

BECK&JADE : SOUNDS COOL, IT'S DO-ABLE. AND I LOVE PIE.

ANDREE : AWESOME!

KITTY_CAT : SO MARCELLO BAKES A PIE, AND THEN THE NEXT DAY…

KITTY_CAT : HE INVITES ANTHONY OVER FOR DINNER?

ANDREE : DURING DINNER IT'STHE CALM BEFORE THE STORM, DURING DESSERT HE CONFRONTS ANTHONY AND MILLY THAT HE KNOWS?

BECK&JADE : YES! EUMM…

BECK&JADE : THEN MILLY TELLS HIM HE ISN'T THE SAME AFTER THE ACCIDENT AND THAT SHE STARTED THE AFFAIR WITH ANTHONY?

KITTY_CAT : NO! MILLY WOULD NEVER DO THAT. IT'S ANTHONY THAT SEDUCED HER.

ANDREE : SO ANTHONY TAKES ADVANTAGE OF THE ROUGH PATCH IN THE RELATIONSHIP OF MARCELLO AND MILLY?

BECK&JADE : EUMM… YEAH GOOD.

BECK&JADE : WE DIDN'T SPECIFY WHAT KIND OF ACCIDENT?

ANDREE : AIRPLANE CRASH

KITTY_CAT : OKAY, SO WE HAVE HAD ALL THE EMOTIONS EXCEPT DESPAIR.

ANDREE : OK, WHAT ABOUT MARCELLO AND ANTHONY FORGIVE EACH OTHER AND PATCH THINGS UP. THEY ARE BROTHERS, AFTER ALL AND MILLY IS LEFT IN DESPAIR BECAUSE SHE IS LEFT ALONE NOW SHE HAS LOST HER HUSBAND AND HER LOVER?

BECK&JADE : SOUNDS GOOD. DOES THIS MEANS THAT I CAN TAKE A SHOWER?

ANDREE : YESS, SEE YOU TOMORROW!

BECK&JADE : C U LATER! BYE CAT!

BECK&JADE LEFT THE CONVERSATION.

ANDREE : CAT?

KITTY_CAT : YES?

ANDREE : HAHA, WE HAVEN'T BEEN ON MESSENGER IN MONTHS!

ANDREE : I'VE BEEN READING OUR LASTS CHATS FROM THE SUMMER :D

KITTY_CAT : YES, I KNOW RIGHT! IT'S SO WEIRD

KITTY_CAT : HOW'D IT GO WITH YOUR GRANDMOTHER TODAY?

ANDREE : SHE'S GETTING OLD, SHE'LL BE IN A GOOD NURSINGHOME SOON! :D

KITTY_CAT : SHE LIKED IT THERE? THAT'S GREAT, I LOVE IT THERE. THE OLD PEOPLE ARE SO NICE!

ANDREE : YOU'VE BEEN THERE? XD I THOUGHT YOUR GRANDPARENTS LIVE IN EUROPE?

KITTY_CAT : THEY DO, BUT THE NURSINGHOME DOESN'T KNOW THAT.

ANDREE : OK… XD

KITTY_CAT : I HAVE A PIE TO BAKE, WILL YOU BE AT MY HOUSE AT 7:30?

ANDREE : YES

ANDREE : BABE, BRING ME A PIECE 2 PLEASE? :D

KITTY_CAT : HAHA, I ALWAYS SAVE YOU A PIECE! ;)

KITTY_CAT : BYEE!

ANDREE : BYE BABE

KITTY_CAT LEFT THE CONVERSATION.

Andre shook his head smiling as he closed their chat. He decided to check his FaceSplash just before going to bed. He just replied on some posts of Tori and Robbie before turning off the whole computer.

Andre yawned as he grabbed his phone from the passenger's seat and called Cat.

'Hello!' Cat cheerfully chirped.

'Hey little Red, I'm outside your house.'

'O, you're so fast! I'll be there in a minute!' Cat quickly dumped her phone in her pocket and carefully grabbed the little boxes that contained a piece of pie for both Beck and Andre.

'Bye mom!' Cat yelled while leaving the house. She quickly bounced to his car and got in.

'Hey Andre!' Cat leant in to give Andre a kiss on his cheek.

'Little Red!' Andre leaned in to receive his kiss. 'Ready for school?'

'Yes! I can't wait for Beck to try my pie.'

Andre smirked and didn't think when he said: 'I'd like to try your pie.'

When Cat giggled, Andre thought about what he just said. 'Haha, sorry Cat.'

'It's fine, Andre.' Cat giggled again.

That's what Andre loved about Cat. Even after all this time, she still giggled. They've all grown up more or so but he knew Cat would never change that much. He was usually always with Beck and Jade and he first knew Cat as Jade's weird friend. Then they became friends and he met Robbie. And then of course Tori and Trina joined their club. Over the summer he got to hang out with just Beck, Jade and Cat again. His oldest friends, his best friends. A few weeks, Tori and Trina came back from their vacation in France and even later Robbie came back from his family in Canada. A week or so they hung out with the whole gang but then Jade left for her vacation and most of their plans just involved just Beck, Cat and him. He liked it that way. You'd think that Cat brought a lot of drama with her but it was Tori that got in the most trouble. He loved Tori, she was his little sister and he'd always take care of her but he just needed a little peace and quiet this vacation. Then Jade came back from Australia and it was mostly just Beck and him, because Jade had a lot of girl time with Cat.

As he neared a red light he snapped out of his thoughts and smiled as he heard Cat sing along with the radio. He started in also and his fingers joined the beat as they tapped the steering wheel.

'Today is going to last sooooo long.' Cat rolled her eyes.

'True, stupid play.' Andre stated.

'Andre, I'm a bit nervous. We've never wrote such a serious play, sometimes I think I won't be believable because most people see me as this big weirdo!'

'You're a great actrice, you shouldn't worry. I think it's good we wrote this, because we never do it, it shows a different side. And frankly, I'm sick of Sickowitz weird shit.'

Cat giggled,' Yes, but you know when you watch a movie and the leading lady is a good actrice and very talented but you just don't believe her roll in that movie? And then you think of a dozen other actrices that would've played it so much better?'

Andre thought about it, Cat was right, he always thinks of another actor that would've been better. 'Well, this is your chance to prove them wrong, babe.'

'Okay Andre.' And she flashed him her pretty smile and turned to look out the window again.

'Oeh, there is Robbie!' Cat exclaimed.

Andre watched him walk on the curb when they passed him. 'Hey Cat, how did it end when he sang that song for you?' Andre smirked.

'O that!'

Andre understands from her breezy attitude concerning the subject she doesn't get the poor boy is head over heels about the pretty girl. 'He really likes you, babe.'

'Yes, I like him to.' She says.

'He _likes you_, likes you.'

Cat's eyes got big and she giggled uncontrollably. 'Nooo.'

Andre couldn't help but laugh. 'Yes!'

'O my God, that's so weird! Haha,'

Andre laughed. 'Don't be mean to the boy.'

Cat softly giggled. 'I won't, Andre, when he asks me about it I will tell him a like someone else.'

'You do? Why didn't you tell me? Wait, are you still talking about that idiot that's into blondes?' Andre asked as he pulled up to school and parked his car.

'I really wanted him to like me. Sometimes when I'm with Jade and Beck I get so jealous.' She

softly said as if ashamed of her feelings.

'Little Red, everybody does once in a while. It's normal to want that, they are perfect together.' Andre smiled.

'Yes, okay.' Cat smiled back.

They got out of the car and walked into school towards the main hall and their lockers. From there they fell into their normal rhythm. They both would go to their locker and get books, they would chat with some people until it was time, by then mostly Beck and Jade would've found them already and they would all walk to class.

'Hey Andre!' Tori walked up to Andre and dropped her heavy bag.

'Damn, what are you carrying about?' Andre laughed.

Tori sighed. 'Don't even ask, Trina has gone crazy!'

'She wasn't already then?' Andre raised is right eyebrow at Tori.

'I don't know, but this is a new record! How is your play going?' Tori asked as she dumped some of her things into her locker.

'Great, we only have to work out the details. We're done with the story.'

'That's quick! What did you do to get Cat to focuss, I need some advice because I'll be working together with her next period.' Tori laughed.

Andre smiled as he watched the redhead busy making all kinds of hand gestures while talking to Beck and Jade. 'Pure luck.'

Tori laughed and pushed Andre ahead of her towards their classroom.

'SWITCH' Beck hollered.

Cat just giggled as she slid over the box with pie when Beck threw her the bag with the sandwich.

Cat eagerly opened the bag to find her favorite sandwich. Beck, Jade and Cat were soon joined by Andre and Tori. When Andre sat down Cat gave her his box with pie. Andre winked at her and opened the lid. From the corner of his eye he eyed Beck's piece. He smiled as he saw she gave him the bigger part. As thanks he winked at her. She giggled.

'Where is Robbie lately?' Tori asked as she took a bite from her apple.

'He said he wasn't feeling so good yesterday, at work.' Beck said as he fed Jade the first piece of his pie.

Andre watched Cat's reaction but she just kept eating her sandwich happily. Then her eyes met her but she quickly looked away.

Hmm thought Andre.

'Tori, I will meet you by the lockers okay? I am going to get my make-up kit ready.' Cat said and walked away. Andre just watched her leave. Beck followed Andre's eye and shook his head smiling.

'Cat, it's so cuteeee!' Tori shrieked as she laid eyes upon Ryan, the boy had to make up for her scary project.

'It's not supposed to.' Cat pouted. 'O please, Tori! Let me practice on you!'

'NO CAT! Absolutely not,' Tori made out to leave the room.

'Oh please Cat, pleaaaaaaasee?' Tori watched as the cute girl showed her pouty face.

'Come on over tonight, but you're buying me lunch tomorrow!'

'Andre, what do you want to drink?' Tori asked as she walked to the kitchen.

'Nah, I'm good. Let's just go over your lines.' Andre said as he looked through his papers for the right music. Tori was slightly disappointed but just went with it and grabbed her own music.

After 30 minutes of rehearsing her numbers the doorbell rang.

Tori rolled her eyes at Andre right before she opened the door, she knew it was Cat.

'Make-up time!' Cat smiled as she leaned against the doorpost.

Andre tried to look past Tori to see the little redhead damn sexy looking in her high waist shorts. He already discussed this with her, she needs to wear CLOTHING.

As Tori let her in he just stared at her creamy white legs in her heels as she passed him. He barely noticed her wave.

'Is that okay, Andre?' O shit, Tori was talking to him.

'What?' Andre tried to focus.

'We're done, right?' Tori smiled.

'Yeah yeah, how about I get us some pizza?'

'Oeh pizza!' Cat said.

Andre laughed. 'I'll be right back.'

When Andre returned hell had broken loose. He eyed Cat, Trina and Tori and decided against it. He was going home with his pizza. He eyes Cat again, he would have to take her home, judging the way her ass looked in her shorts. He wouldn't let her walk home at this hour.

He closed the door and texted Cat. I'VE GOT PIZZA, COME TO MY HOUSE.

As Cat was taking out her phone to call the people from the glue factory she read his text.

She then quickly made all the calls and texted Andre. I'M ON MY WAY X

'Tori, calm down. Trina and I will go to the factory tomorrow, it'll be fine!'

After saying goodbye she grabbed her bag and walked over to Andre's house.

It was only 5 blocks away and she knew he would meet her half way.

She was casually strolling while humming her favorite song of the moment.

After 2 streets she could make out his form and she quickened her pace. 'Andre!'

He smiled. 'Hey little Red.'

'I screwed up, I used the wrong glue and now it's stuck to her face.' She blushed.

Andre couldn't help but laugh.

'Andre!' Cat pushed him.

' Tori knows you by now, she should've checked it.' Andre hiccupped. 'It'll be fine, babe.'

Andre put her arm around Cat and walked her back to his house.

' Don't mind my grandma, she'll be going to bed in a minute.'

' No, I love your grandmother!' Andre smiled. 'Then go say hi, I'll get the pizza and the drinks and take them to my room.'

Cat nodded and skipped into his living room saying hi to his grandmother.

Andre shook his head as it took Cat quite her time with his grandmother. He decided to turn on his Messenger.

TORI VEGA : ANDRE!

TORI VEGA : MY FACE IS HIDIOUS!

Andre sighed. Should he get into this right now? He heard Cat's heels on the staircase and quickly typed a response.

ANDREE : HEY TORI

ANDREE : I'M SORRY, I'LL PROBABLY COME ONLINE AGAIN LATER TONIGHT.

'What pizza did you get?' Cat asked.

'Supreme,' Andre said as he pressed the off button of his computer screen. He grabbed the remote of his small television and put MTV on after turning the sound down.

'Oeh delicious!' Cat held on to his bed as she kicked off her heels.

'Cat, what did I tell you about those shorts?' Andre sat back in his desk chair and watched her sit down.

'They look cute?' she said smiling.

Andre shook his head. He grabbed a slice of pizza.

Cat grabbed one also and began to nibble on it as she faced his tv.

Andre swallowed the bite he took. 'Cat, why do you act to ignorant about the whole Robbie thing?'

She looked up surprised. 'I feel stupid, I've already made it very clear that he is just my friend and then he keeps on trying. I'm done,' she puffed.

'Okay, I understand. But why act ignorant about boys. You don't act that way when I make a dirty joke.' Andre said hesitantly.

She sighed,' But you are you, silly. And when Beck makes a dirty joke it's fine to. I trust you guys, I don't know how to act towards other people. They might get the wrong idea.'

'Okay, that doesn't sound stupid.'

'What's that supposed to mean?! Are you calling me stupid!?' Cat stood.

Andre stood also and put his hands on her shoulders. 'No Cat! I'm saying you're smart. I like that you seem so innocent to others but you know better. It's a good thing.'

'I'm not blond.' She pouted.

'Good,' Andre said. 'You're my little Red.'

Cat couldn't help but to smile up at him and kissed his cheek through her watery eyes.

'I like the pizza, where did you get it?' Cat said taking another bite once she sat back down.

'Yeah, it's delicious, it's from that place 3 blocks from here. It has a drive through.'

'Ow, the old McDonalds building.'

Andre nodded taking a sip from his soda.

'Andre, did my pie taste delicious?'

Andre couldn't help himself. 'I didn't taste your _pie_ yet.'

She giggled and blushed. 'I mean it, Beck said it was better than last time.'

'I bet it was.' He smirked. He let his eyes roam up from her creamy legs up to her _pie_.

Those shorts were too much. 'Cat, let me give you some sweat pants.'

'Why?' she looked suspicious.

'Your shorts. Their too short and you know it.' He stood and went to search for his sweat pants.

'No! Their my shorts, I'm not taking them off just because you tell me.'

'You do it with everything else, so just listen to me as always!' Andre said annoyed.

'What does that suppose to mean?!' Cat yelled. 'You know what, fine!' she unbuttoned her shorts and let them fall down her thighs to the ground.

Andre just stared at her _pie_, which was covered by a pink thong that held a picture of a cupcake. Of course, how could it not be.

'Cat…' Andre dropped the sweat pants from his hands as he felt his body stir at the sight of her.

'What? Just give me the pants,' she sighed.

His body was taken over by the hormones a normal 19 year old boy possessed. 'I like it how you listen to me and how you appreciate my opinion and advice. You're such a nice and beautiful girl, little Red. Dressed like that, boys might try to take advantage.' Andre murmured as he took a step closer. His common sense screamed no as it registered he was walking towards the half naked Italian goddess with red hair but his body wasn't listening.

'Well let them try, you taught me good.' She said looking right at him while standing there.

'I taught you good, hmm,' Andre's hands itched as her body was only inches away from his reach. She just nodded with that pretty face.

His fingers softly passed the rim of her shirt. Then his fingers took in the soft skin of her tummy before he touched the rim of the pink thong. He followed the cloth to her side where it got thinner and thinner. With his hands resting half on her back he pulled her body to his. Her hands came to steady herself on his chest. A soft pink blush graced her cheeks and he looked down into her big brown eyes. He inched closer and laid his forehead against hers.

He noticed her parting her lips and turning her angle slightly. She wanted to kiss him. Then his treacherous body took control again. He shook awake from his lust filled coma and raised his hands from her body and took a step back. He let out a very pained sigh and tied his hair back. 'Jeez, Cat, why didn't you stop me…' Andre murmured.

'It's hot in here.' Andre shook off his shirt and stood there in his white shirt he wore underneath it. As Cat made her way to pick up the dropped sweatpants he turned to give her some privacy and to open up a window.

Cat sat back down on his bed and looked at her hands.

'Cat,' Andre started. 'I'

'It's fine, Andre, it really is. You were right as always. I will throw away the shorts.'

'Cat, thank you, but that is not what I meant.' Andre sat down next to her and brushed some red hair behind her ear. 'Stay the night, it's too late now.'

Cat nodded. 'Good,' Andre smiled. 'let's watch a movie.'

Cat giggled and scooted back on his bed and settled under his covers. After setting up the movie he settled next to her as they did a hundred times before, only this time it was different.

He saw that Cat was still unsure but was letting it be for tonight. He appreciated that very much.

At the end of the movie Cat had already laid her head down on his shoulder and yawned. 'Andre?'

'Hmm?' Andre said as the screen turned black because he had turned it off. Only the street light illuminated the room.

'Just tell me now, you only see me as your baby sister, right?' he could hear the true innocence in her question.

'No, you're so much more. You always were but now that shifted, it feels good but you're still my best friend. Just give me some time before we discuss this, okay?'

'Okay, Andre.' Cat was glad that she wasn't his baby sister. 'Talking about baby sisters, you know Tori likes you.' Cat giggled sleepy.

Andre liked that sound. 'Tori?'

'Yes.'

'Didn't notice.' Andre murmured.

Cat sighed and turned away from him but still with her head on his arm. Andre sleepily unbuttoned his jeans with one hand and shrugged them off. He was now only in his boxers and white shirt. This was normal when they slept at each other's houses. Only now there was no need for distance between them and it seemed neither one was going to initiate it. They liked it this way. Now without his jeans Andre was ready to go to bed also and turned his body to mold it against hers. As they lay there spooning each other, Andre's hand rested his hands on the sweatpants where he knew the thin strip of the pink cupcake thong lay underneath.

As Andre rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he noticed it was still night. He grabbed his jeans that were on the ground and fingered his phone from his pocket. 3 o'clock. He had slept one hour. He turned to look at the beautiful girl next to him. She was deeply asleep. She mewled a bit in her sleep, all very cute and lady like noises. He stroked her hair and softly pulled his arm from underneath her. Luckily she was still asleep.

He got up and closed the window, it was now to chilly. Looking at the time again he decided to check if Beck was still online on Messenger. Since they talked about it over lunch today everybody was checking their Messenger again.

ANDREE : THANK GOD YOU'RE STILL AWAKE!

BECK&JADE : GHEHE, YEAH TALKING WITH JADE.

ANDREE ADDED J DE TO THE CONVERSATION.

ANDREE : YOU GUYS NEED TO HELP ME.

J DE : YEAH, NOT REALLY MY THING

BECK&JADE : BE NICE, JADE.

BECK&JADE : WADDUP ANDRE?

ANDREE : DO YOU THINK TORI LIKES ME?

J DE : SHE BETTER NOT!

J DE : CAN I BE THERE WHEN YOU REJECT HER?

BECK&JADE : YEAH… NOW I THINK ABOUT IT, IT MAKES SENSE. DID SHE TELL YOU?

ANDREE : NO, CAT JUST TOLD ME.

J DE : JUST? IT'S AFTER MIDNIGHT, CAT'S ASLEEP.

ANDREE : YEAH, SHE'S HERE.'

BECK&JADE : O OKAY, SO WHAT R U GONNA DO ABOUT TORI?

ANDREE : LET HER BE, I GUESS. I MIGHT NOT EVEN BE TRUE.

J DE : SHE PRACTICALLY GLUES HERSELF TO YOU AT SCHOOL, SMALL CHANCE.

BECK&JADE : GHEHE

ANDREE : OKAY, SO I JUST HAD A WEIRD CONVERSATION ABOUT PIE WITH CAT.

BECK&JADE : YEAH, I LOVE HER PIES, TELL HER TO MAKE MORE.

ANDREE : NO, I MEAN EATING PIE.

BECK&JADE : YEAH, WHAT ELSE DO YOU DO WITH PIE XD

J DE : HONEY, I THINK YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT OTHER PIE.

ANDREE : I JUST SAW CAT'S PIE

ANDREE : I MEAN CUPCAKE

ANDREE : JEEZ, I MEAN I SAW CAT IN HER THONG WITH A CUPCAKE ON IT.

BECK&JADE : OOO THAT KIND OF PIE, I LOVE EATING THAT PIE 2!

J DE : I KNOW YOU DO

ANDREE : PEOPLE!

J DE : RIGHT

J DE : WTF R U LOOKING AT MY BEST FRIENDS PIE! PERV

ANDREE : NO NO NO NO

ANDREE : IT WASN'T LIKE THAT, SOMETHING CHANGED. I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT HER PIE.

ANDREE : AND NOW SHE'S LAYING IN MY BED WITH THAT STUPID THONG AND I JUST WANT TO EAT HER GODDAMN PIE

ANDREE : WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME

J DE : GET AWAY FROM HER PERV, GIVE HER SOME GODDAMN PANTS TO WEAR

BECK&JADE : LET'S REWIND. WHAT HAPPENED COMING UP TO EATING PIE XD

BECK&JADE : GHEHE

ANDREE : SHE'S WEARING MY SWEATPANTS

ANDREE : BUT NOW I KNOW WHAT LIES BEHIND THE STUPID SHORTS, I NEED IT, I WANT IT.

BECK&JADE : WHAT HAPPENED DUDE

ANDREE : I WAS SCOLDING HER FOR THOSE HIGH WAISTED SHORTS. AND THEN SHE WENT AGAINST ME AND I GOT MAD, SHE GOT MAD. SO THEN SHE SAID FINE AND DROPPED THEM.

J DE : OEEEEEEH GO CAT!

BECK&JADE : I DON'T SOUND BAD YET

J DE : YEAH, I KNOW CAT, IF SHE DROPS IT, SHE WANTS IT!

BECK&JADE : WHAHAHAHAHAHA

ANDREE : SO IM OVERREACTING?

BECK&JADE : YEAH U PUSSY! GO EAT SOME GODDAMN PIE, SHE SURE AS HELL DESERVES IT!

ANDREE : SHE'S A VIRGIN, LEAVE THE GIRL TO HER OWN PACE!

J DE : SHE DOESN'T THINK LIKE A VIRGIN HAHA

BECK&JADE : OKAY, SHE MAY NOT BE UR LITTLE SISTER, ANDRE, BUT SHE IS TILL MINE. JADE DON'T ENCOURAGE IT! YOU LEAVE MY GIRL BE, ANDRE. I WILL FIND OUT.

ANDREE : SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND, COME ON

BECK&JADE : CONCLUSION = NO SEX FOR ANDRE AND CAT

BECK&JADE :IM BLUSHING FOR GOD SAKES.

J DE : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

ANDREE : HAHAHA CALM DOWN BECK

J DE : ANDRE, U BETTER DELETE THIS CHAT BECAUSE IM GONNA BE NICE. YOU'RE HER BEST FRIEND. AND SHE'S NOT STUPID. SHE'S A BIG GIRL, IF SHE DOESN'T WANT IT, SHE'LL LET YOU KNOW, OR ELSE I WILL! GO FOR IT.

J DE : LET'S KILL VEGA THOUGH.

BECK&JADE : HAHAHAHA

ANDREE : YOU LEAVE MY LITTLE SISTER BE XD

ANDREE : HAHAHA

J DE : IM GOING TO BARF

Andre turned to Cat as she stirred.

'It's so hot,' she murmured as she kicked of her covers. Andre felt his body stir again as he saw her moving her body like that in his bed. He was hot to now he closed the window on his computer. He turned off the computer and opened the window a bit again. As he got into bed he noticed she had shrugged off her pants. He sighed but threw it on the ground and covered them with the covers again. As he settled down he took is slightly hard dick in hand and stroked it once. He sighed again. Cat stirred again and then sat up.

'Why are you so far away,' she whispered.

Subtle he put his dick back and scooted closer to her. She turned to let him know she wanted to spoon again. But now he had this problem. Then he thought. Beck and Jade were right, nothing is weird between them, he just imagined it all. She even already dealt with his hard dick sometimes. When he sleeps at her house she just ignores it and everything is okay.

He looked down at her soft body and groaned. He covered her backside with his body and gently placed his boxer short covered dick right in between her fantastic ass, now only covered in her thong.

She giggled and then moved tighter against him. He groaned again but this time against her ear which made her whimper again.

'Baby, don't,' Andre moaned but couldn't help but to push his hips forward. He held her close by putting his arm around her waist, which made it all so much better.

'Andre' she whimpered.

'Say that again.' As she whimpered his name again he grinded his hard dick against her ass.

'Baby, I'm trying to take it slow, but goddamn it. Let me touch you, just let me know when to stop.'

'Hmmm' she made out.

He then turned her onto her back and was amazed that she already kept her legs spread so he could lay his body between them. He laid his rock hard dick against her hot centre and kissed her forehead.

Before he lowered his lips to hers he asked silent permission with his eyes. Then she giggled again and pressed her lips up to his.

The both moaned at the contact. 'Baby, please' Andre moaned.

He didn't exactly know what he was asking for.

'Andre,' she moaned as he grinded his hips right into her. She arched her back when he trailed those amazing kisses down her neck.

'I want to touch you,' Andre huskily stated against her neck.

'I want you to touch me to.' She answered.

'I want to be inside you.' He said looking into her eyes, afraid to scare her away.

'I want to feel you inside of me,' she mewled softly.

'Okay, baby, focus,' Andre said as he moved his body away from hers or else he couldn't focus.

She made a weird little sound at the loss of his body against hers.

'I won't touch you like that until it's for sure that you're mine, but maybe…,' Andre began. 'Maybe you can show me how you please yourself.'

He watched her eyes get big and then giggle. 'You want to see that?'

He couldn't stop but nod enthusiastic.

She giggled again as a blush rose up her pretty little body. 'Ok,' she softly made out. 'Where do you want me?'

He saw the glimmer in her eyes, she knew that question turned him on like crazy. 'Take off your cupcake first, baby.' He returned a naughty shimmer in his eye.

She then sat up and pulled her pink thong down her legs. When she sat back down, she crossed her legs in a way that hid her little pie.

Andre laughed and naughtily shook his head. He pulled her legs down and one on either side of him. As she laid there before him she looked so damn fine.

He grabbed another pillow from the foot of the bed and propped it so she could lean against it as her back was against the head board. He then kissed her again and lazily let his tongue play around with hers. As soon as he felt her body buckle again he trailed the kisses down her neck, to her collarbone and then replaced his kisses with his hands that pulled of her shirt. With the new skin all available for him he licked his lips as the rosy peaks of her breasts just wanted to be in his mouth. He placed his lips on her collarbone again and kissed his way down to her breast. He quickly took them in his mouth and the girl moaned loudly.

'Ssssht Cat, my parents, babe.' He said before continuing to do the same with her other nipple.

'It feels so good, Andre.' She sighed.

'I know, baby, I love your body.'

He went further down and passed her belly button. Just as he was about to go where she wanted him most he went even further down to her thighs.

She whimpered in protest. Now his face was right where he could watch her body he spread her legs even more. 'Baby, touch yourself for me,' he watched her lift on hand up to her stomach. She didn't look all that certain of her next move but then let her fingers trail down her belly and slipped one finger in between her folds. She knew she was wet but she loved the feeling of her wet folds surrounding her pretty fingers.

She arched her back as she circled her own tight little hole. 'Andre,' she moaned.

'That's right baby, say my name. Just like that.' as he placed kisses on her thighs. He watched her with awe as she fingered herself with two fingers. He groaned as she slipped them in. Andre loved it, he loved the sounds she was making and the things he was seeing. He watched her hook her fingers inside of her before she let them slip out and let them rub her clit. As he saw how juicy her fingers were, he wanted to replace her finger with his tongue so badly. 'Let me taste you,' Andre demanded and grabbed a hold of her hand and brought it down to his mouth. She tasted so good and so sweet he felt like his dick would explode.

'Andre,' she said again in that high pitched voice.

'Yes baby, I'm right here,' Andre said while gripping her thighs tighter.

'Andre, please, I want you.'

'Just say it then,'

'What,' she whined as only Cat could.

'Say you're mine.' Andre said looking in to her eyes.

'Would you want that?'

'Cat, I really do,' Andre laughed.

'Than what are you waiting for?' Cat giggled.

He didn't need to be told twice. He couldn't wait to dig into his pie.

He inched closer and kissed her wet folds. He let his tongue slowly circle her swollen clit.

Cat loved this feeling, just the feeling of someone else touching her like that. Especially Andre, she grabbed a hold of his ponytail of braids.

'You taste so sweet, little Red!'

'Call me that again!'

'Mmm, my sexy little Red.'

'Yesss, just like that!' She huskily moaned.

'Fuck this,' Andre growled. 'I'm really sorry baby, but I'll make love to you soon. Now I'm just going to fuck you.'


End file.
